


Playing God

by Anne_Animouse



Category: Equus - Peter Shaffer
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Animouse/pseuds/Anne_Animouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icons from stage and film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing God

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Kink Bingo 2012 - Animal Play kink


End file.
